


Like In The Movies

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "Let's have fun. Just you and me. As we always do."After a long time together, Kaiman and Nikaido finally had their first date.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Like In The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing some Nikaiman cuteness.
> 
> This is a shorty and silly one, but I wrote with all my heart. 🤧💕

**Like In The Movies**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

"Nikaido?"

"Hm?"

"It's been a while since we... Erm, that we met, right? And... There's something goin' on between us..."

"Heh, yeah, a damn long time... Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking... We never really had a date, right? Like, like in the movies, you know? When a guy and a girl get together to eat and have fun..."

Nikaido was thoughtful for a moment modeling a gyoza in her hands. "Yeah... But I never thought about it... You know, these things that couples do", she replied with a chuckle. "I think it's because things between us went on so naturally that we didn't even have to do that."

Kaiman felt his scaly face flush. Their relationship was an subject that still made him very shy. "Hah yeah... You're right. We really didn't even need that shit", he commented, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Kaiman?" She turned to him, a blond eyebrow raised over a suspicious look.

The lizardman dropped the dishes he was washing and turned to her. "It's just... The shorty doc told me about an amusement park that opened nearby, and he took his wife there. So I was thinking of taking you there for us... You know, have fun together too. Like a couple."

The blonde blinked a few times before giggling shyly. "Ah... So that's it. You're asking me out. Like on a date." Then she took his big hand, linking her thin fingers with his. "Yeah, okay, I'm in!"

"Oh, really? C-Cool! Really cool!" Kaiman smiled widely, trying to hide the shudder he felt at the touch of Nikaido's soft fingers. He was still getting used to all that affection on her part. "The park opens on the weekend so... If there's no problem..."

"I can leave Tetsujo and the guys to take care of everything here, so... For me, it's ok!" She concluded excitedly, pulling her friend's hand and placing a kiss on the back. "Let's have fun. Just you and me. As we always do."

-

Kaiman felt his chest fill with a inexplicable heat when he saw Nikaido leaving the restaurant wearing a loose, flowery dress, with her feet in white sneakers. "Wow, this dress, you... You look so beautiful", he praised, his scaly cheeks burning again.

She smiled heartfully. "Oh thanks! You really like it? It was a gift from Asu. He thinks I should wear 'girly' clothes more often, so... I found a good opportunity to wear it."

"And it was a great choice! Oh man I should have tried harder to look good for you today", the lizardman lamented looking at his own clothes - the same shirt and jeans as always. He wasn't a very attentive guy to these details.

"Oh please Kaiman, don't say nonsense! I adore you anyway", she laughed, approaching her friend and linking her small, soft arm to his, so hot and muscular. The lizardman immediately felt butterflies in his stomach at her touch. "Let's go!"

The amusement park was not far from there, so the two decided to go walking. As soon as they arrived, they were stunned by the huge toys and colorful lights; there were lots of kids running around, (one of them even got scared when they saw Kaiman), adults having a good time together, food stalls and everything - everything so beautiful, noisy, shiny.

Kaiman never had the opportunity to go to such a cool place; still less the blonde, who is always busy with the restaurant, and almost never finds time to be distracted. So he promised himself that he would do his best so that she could have the most fun with him.

-

The hours passed like the wind on a summer day while Kaiman and Nikaido enjoyed every second of that first date - that, at other times, seemed impossible to happen.

And now there he was, being pulled by an cheerful Nikaido to try the park's ferris wheel. It was the first time that the lizardman had seen his friend so radiant in so long. At no time during their date did she stop smiling or laughing from the bottom of her heart.

It was magical to see her finally so _happy._

"Wow, so beautiful!" Nikaido exclaimed, watching the sunset from the top of the ferris wheel.

"Ugh, this is high as fuck", muttered Kaiman at her side, agonized by the small vertigo that was beginning to take over his senses.

"Why, you scared? The guy who defeated a giant monster alone is afraid of heights?" She teased, pinching one of his flushed cheeks.

"Oi, shut up! You came dragging me here and I didn't even have time to fucking say no", he replied pouting.

She continued to laugh. He was going to complain more, but her delicious unconstrained laugh disarmed him completely.

The two were silent for a moment, mesmerized by the intense orange tone of the sun setting over the horizon. Kaiman ignored his mild discomfort and stopped to watch his friend. It was the first time he had seen her without the usual work uniform, absolutely delighted with her beauty and tenderness, natural as the daylight.

_Tenderness._ In fact, Kaiman admired and respected Nikaido's strength. But his heart beat faster every time she showed that tender side - sometimes with a large dimpled smile, other times letting him eat gyoza for free.

Sometimes he wondered if he really deserved it. If he really deserved all that happiness, being with someone so fucking special like her.

He never knew how to answer those questions.

_'I just know that I want to be with you forever.'_

"Huh? Did you say something?" The blonde asked, turning to her friend.

"Ah... Nothing, I'm just... I'm so fucking happy today", Kaiman replied, completely embarrassed. "I can only thank you for being my best friend."

"No, I thank _you_ for being my best friend", she said, putting a hand on his reptilian face, placing a peck on his snout. "Thank you so much for today. It was the best day of my life."

He just smiled, letting those words echo in his head and warm his infatuated heart even more.

-

"Kaiman?"

"Hm?"

"I think we could go out more often like that, like on a date. You know... Do these things that couples do."

"Oh yeah I agree, like... We could go to a lots of different places, right?"

Nikaido nodded, busy with her gyozas. "Next time, don't hesitate to ask me out. I will. I wanna go to all these different places with you. We're a couple after all, right?"

Kaiman blushed violently. "Oh. A _couple_... Like in the movies?"

The blonde laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Yeah. Like in the movies. We're best friends, but we really into each other, right? Best friends love each other too", she snapped, turning her attention to the wok.

Kaiman remained static for a moment, processing that important information. "Uh. So are we... Dating?"

"Yeah, I think so", she smiled one of her sweetest smiles. "Well, I don't like labels and I never thought of putting one in our relationship, but... Yeah, I think that's it."

The lizardman finally smiled in satisfaction. "So I will always take you out... Now officially as my girlfriend!"

"And would it make any difference to go out with me as your friend or girlfriend?" Nikaido laughed.

"Dunno. Sounds better, I guess? Like _wow today I'm going out with my girlfriend_ or _yo fellas I'm taking my girlfriend out to dinner"_ , he said in a dramatical tone, gesturing as if he were reciting some poem.

The blonde shook her head, still laughing. She couldn't wait for the next date with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I really love Nikaido's tomboy way and style but damn I'm like 🥺💕 just imagining her wearing flowery dresses, I'm sorry. She's a true sunshine, I can't help. 🤧💕 Kaiman really deserves a sweet angel like her in his life and yeah I WILL FIGHT FOR THEM. ❤️
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
